


【犯罪心理+復聯】扭傷

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 拉郎Aaron HotchnerTony Stark微賈盾鷹寡！
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Steve Rogers





	【犯罪心理+復聯】扭傷

**Author's Note:**

> 望食用愉快！！！算是提前祝Tony0529生日快樂了！

「怎麼了？」Steve有些關心的看著在戰鬥中突然停下來的夥伴，突然停下來的動作讓他剛才差一點就被九頭蛇的襲擊打飛出去。

「不知道，」Tony覺得有什麼不對，突如其來的心悸讓他覺得非常不安「我的男人第六感告訴我有什麼不對勁…。」

「Sir，根據掃描，您一切正常！」

「Oh！Shit！垃圾九頭蛇！…Jar！你關心你的Rogers吧！男人第六感這種東西掃描不出來的！」

「Language…」為了掩飾自己耳朵的薄紅，Steve叫了一聲，卻沒想到吸引了大家的目光。

「Wow！Cap你這是害羞了嗎？」嘴賤的Clint立刻調侃上了！

「Jar我有一種養大的兒子嫁出去的感覺…」

「事實上，您要說養大也不是不行，畢竟整個復仇者都靠著您來養呢！」

「…我不記得我有加入嘲諷程序給你吧Jar？！」

「Well，畢竟我是您的AI。」

「該死的，Rogers都是你帶壞了Jarvis！」

「男孩們！專注！」Natasha打斷了他們，戰鬥還在進行呢！怎麼就這麼多話！

「Reid…」

「這樣很危險！」

「我想沒有別的辦法了！」

「安靜！快把槍放下！讓那個FBI過來當人質！」

「Ok！你可以檢查！我身上沒有槍了！」

「我想你可以信任我，我比較瘦弱更適合當人質，加上……。」

「碰！」嫌犯朝Reid腳邊開了一槍。

「我把槍都放下了！你可以放心！不要為難他！」Hotch舉起雙手朝嫌犯走去，走之前對Reid使了個眼色。」

「碰！」

「Hotch！你還好嗎？」

「我想我扭到腳了…。」他有些狼狽的從嫌犯屍體上下來，腳一踩地就感覺一陣刺痛。

「幹得好！」他拍拍還拿著槍的Reid，「第二次救我了哦小子！」

「Daddy！你不要亂動！這樣我很難幫你擦藥！」

「好好！我的錯！快點！不然等一下你Dad回來又…。」

「又怎麼？！」

「Aaron你回來啦…」Tony有些尷尬的回頭，完蛋了！因為戰鬥中發呆導致的擦傷雖然不致命卻看起來很慘，本來想叫他們幫忙的，沒想到他們一個個都跑去約會了！他只好回家想在Hotch回來之前拜託Jack擦藥的，沒想到…。

「Aaron你的腳！」

「哦沒什麼…Jack你先去睡覺！我幫你Daddy擦藥！」

「啾！」給了兩個爸爸各一個頰吻的Jack乖乖去睡覺了！

「「Well，我今天」」兩個人同時開口，「哼！我先說！」Tony氣呼呼的說。

「我今天突然覺得心悸！然後停頓了一下！差點被打到！還好Cap即時幫我擋開了！所以你今天做什麼了？！害我心悸！」

雖然明白Tony只是先發制人不想讓自己追究他戰鬥中發呆導致意外受傷，畢竟他問過Jarvis，Tony這次又5天不睡覺了！

「我的錯！」他舉起雙手做出投降的動作。

「……事情就是這樣，沒什麼大事，就是腳扭傷了…。」

Tony猛得抱住坐在沙發上的戀人「我很擔心你…。」

「我也很擔心你Tony，」他按了按那頭澎亂的棕髮「你有幫我設計各種保護措施，我都知道，但是你不能不睡覺…」

他將Tony從一旁的沙發拉入懷中：「我很愛你，你不睡覺造成的問題可能不只今天這樣的勞累導致停頓，你明白嗎？我不希望Jack再失去他另一個爸爸！」

「我…知道，那你答應我不能不帶那些裝備！」

「我答應你！」

久未見面，兩人只是坐著在沙發上聊天，不久，Tony就因為疲累睡在了Hotch懷裡，Hotch抱起懷裡的寶貝輕手輕腳的進入Jack房間，將他的小爸爸放在他的一側睡覺，自己則躺上了另一側，很快就陪著他兩個寶貝一起睡著了。

-END-


End file.
